


Just A Kiss

by shopfront



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: 12days_of_clois, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is in a bit of a bind, and approaches Clark with an unusual request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

"You want me to _what_?"

"Come on, Clark." Lois pleaded with him, looking equally desperate and exasperated. "I'm offering an all expenses paid trip to the bountiful green isles of Britain, what's the problem?"

Clark gestured wordlessly at her.

"Look, it's just a weekend trip. All you've got to do is escort me to some stuffy, military thing, and then we can just hang out, see the sights, whatever. The General just wants me to play the dutiful daughter for one night and be a pretty stand in for Lucy. It won't be a big deal, I promise."

"Don't you want to take, I don't know, Chloe or someone?" Clark said, quirking an eyebrow at Lois and pretending to exert himself dragging hay bales around the barn.

"Chloe's too busy with the Planet and Jimmy, and besides, I sort of, maybe… sent the RSVP for this thing when I was still seeing Ollie." Lois finished in a rush and blanched a little.

Clark let his other eyebrow creep up to join the first. Lois huffed and looked everywhere but at Clark.

"The General is sort of expecting me to turn up with, you know…" Lois trailed off nervously and fidgeted, but Clark just smirked.

"He's expecting you to turn up with _what_, Lois?"

"Alright, a date!" Lois threw her hands up in exasperation. "He's expecting me to turn up with a date, and I'm not stupid enough to drag along some guy I met in a bar for his inspection so you're pretty much my only hope here."

"Jeez, Lois, you've got quite a knack for making a guy feel wanted here." Clark didn't bother to hide his smile as he watched Lois get more and more flustered.

"Look, it's just some stupid little party and a few days in a foreign country. I think your mother can handle the farm for a few days, and everything is already paid for. Besides, the General liked you last time he was here. Kind of. And I don't want to imagine the grilling I'm going to get if I _don't_ turn up with the date when they _expect_ me to turn up with a date, so can you plea-"

"It's okay, I'll go."

"You will?" Lois blinked.

"Yes, Lois, I'll be your 'date'. Just tell me when to be at the airport," Clark grinned and heaved another bale of hay into the bed of the truck.

 

*** * * * ***

 

"I can't believe how boring this is," Lois groaned quietly into her champagne.

"It won't be a big _deal_, Clark." Clark narrowed his eyes pointedly at her. "It's just a stupid little _party_, Clark. It might even be _fun_, Clark."

"All right, I get it, stop being bitchy. I'm suffering here too, you know."

Clark sighed and tugged wearily at his too-tight tie, turning back to survey the rest of the room. He felt underdressed and overwhelmed, and rather a lot like all the fancy events he'd attended with Lex weren't quite preparation enough for being introduced as Lois's boyfriend to probably the stuffiest group of military personnel to ever attend a cocktail party. So when Lois turned to him and suggested they sneak out, Clark was hard pressed to contain his enthusiasm.

"Don't you need to hang around for a little while longer, do the daughter thing some more?" Clark was trying his hardest to sound appropriately concerned about Lois's familial duties, but he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't doing such a great job of it.

"I think I've played good girl enough for one evening, you've still got the car keys?" Clark nodded and patted his hip pocket. "Good, let's go."

 

*** * * * ***

 

"Come on, Smallville, time to wake up."

Clark grumbled and tried to roll away from the noise, but it just followed him, and then something smacked him on the arm when he tried to burrow into the rather hard cushions under his head.

"I _said_, it's time to wake up. It's six already, we've got to get going."

Clark blearily pried open his eyes and glared at Lois.

"Just a few more minutes," he mumbled into the back of the car seat. "You made me sleep in a tiny rental car, you owe me a couple more minutes."

For a second Clark even thought he'd get away with it, but then Lois suddenly yanked his arms out from under his head so that it hit the seat with a smack, and then started trying to drag him out of the car by his wrists. He contemplated ignoring her and going back to sleep but even though she couldn't shift him a single millimetre, it was getting kind of annoying.

"I still don't see why we couldn't go back to our rooms and sleep first," he grumbled some more as he struggled out of the tiny back seat. Lois just rolled her eyes and put on an expression of profound suffering.

"Still the same reason I explained last night, Smallville. Many times. Even the General wouldn't think to look for us in the parking lot of Stonehenge; he didn't even know I'd booked Ollie and myself in for a special access tour. And I even slept in the front seat so you could stretch out in the back, so stop complaining."

Clark just frowned at Lois as she locked the car and stalked off. _I don't know that I'd call that stretching out._

He was forced to hurry after her to catch up, shaking his head. He couldn't see anyone around, anywhere, so he didn't quite understand why he had to be awake just yet, but Lois was using her 'I'm on a mission' walk.

It took a lot of walking and "I know what I'm doing, Smallville" before they found another person, by which point Clark had wound down to stumbling along behind Lois with his eyes half closed, trying to follow the sound of her heartbeat. He happily let Lois charge off to find whoever was in charge, and figured smiling brightly at every person who looked askance at their rumpled formal wear was more than his fair share of the socialising with strangers duties.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," Lois said, smiling and tugging him along after the group. "Now, look alive. We're about to see sunrise at Stonehenge."

Clark couldn't help returning her contagious grin just a little, tilting his head to follow her gaze and watch the morning's light start rippling through the clouds.

"It's really nice," she finally said, sounding slightly overwhelmed, "I can't believe neither of us packed a camera."

Clark's mouth quirked slightly.

"It's peaceful, Lois. Let's just enjoy the peace for awhile, you know it's rare around you and all," Clark paused long enough to gracefully accept the arm punch, then headed briskly towards the stone circle.

"Someone finally woke up I see," Lois said wryly. Clark was feeling very mellow though, mellow enough that he ignored her and focused instead on the sun starting to peak between the stones.

"It really is peaceful," he whispered, until he stepped through the outer ring of stones and was assaulted by a loud ringing sound in his ears. He staggered sideways, and would have crashed head first into one of the standing stones if Lois hadn't appeared immediately at his side.

"Clark? Clark, are you okay?" Lois asked him urgently, gently shaking his shoulder. Clark could only shudder and slap his hands over his ears.

"The ringing," he groaned, shaking his head hard like he could dislodge the sound, but it was already starting to recede.

"God, Smallville, what's wrong with you? This is sunrise at Stonehenge, the only other noise around here is the dozen or so other people in our access group."

Clark shook his head one last time, and raised wary eyes to Lois's concern.

"Right, sunrise at Stonehenge," Clark shrugged sheepishly and tried to surreptitiously examine the area around them. "Must be the jetlag still getting to me."

"I don't think I've ever had jetlag do that before. Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were sharp, and they would have distracted Clark with their concern if he hadn't caught sight of the shimmer across the stones out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Yes, I feel just… just…"

There were Kryptonian letters emerging on the stone over Lois's shoulder, glowing faintly in the sunlight.

"I feel just fine now, Lois. I promise…" Clark trailed off as he peered around Lois and tried to read the writing.

_Welcome, sons and daughters of Krypton, to the place of-_

"What are you looking at?" Lois frowned and started to twist around, startling Clark.

"Nothing!" He tugged her back around to face him. "Just the stones. Stonehenge. Sunrise. You're right, it's lovely here, why don't we catch up with the group, I'm sure they're wondering why we're so far behind." Clark latched onto Lois's wrist and started walking deliberately after the rest of the group.

"Smallvi-"

"I can see why you wanted to bring Oliver here, it's really nice in the morning. All the sun on the stones, and only a small groups in the circle, it's great. Really great, almost, um-" _romantic_.

Clark gulped, and headed for the tail end of the group with renewed determination, refusing to concede to Lois tugging at his hand until they'd caught up with other people.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Clark paused long enough to let her press the back of her hand to his forehead, staring longingly as the rest of group pulled away from them again, heading inside the next ring of stones.

"Well, you don't feel too hot. It is nice, isn't it," she said, looking carefully pleased with herself. Clark would have smiled indulgently except he'd noticed alien lettering starting to crawl across every stone in his line of sight.

So he panicked a little. It happens to everyone, right?

"It is. It's very nice, and appropriate. Um. For you and… I mean…" Clark didn't really know what he meant, and Lois was both looking at him in confusion and starting to look around them properly, and there were glowing alien words practically dancing across his eyes as he watched her turn slowly towards the stones. So he did the only thing he could think of that might distract her properly.

He kissed her.

He didn't think about whether she might now recognise him from that night in the alley, or what he was going to say when he stopped kissing her. He just grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, and planted a very determined kiss on her very stunned lips.

Then he couldn't quite figure out what to do with his hands. Lois was tentatively kissing him back and he thought his brain might be short-circuiting because he couldn't figure out where to put his damn _hands._

He wasn't really aware of the kiss ending until he found himself staring at Lois in shock, apparently feeling just about as speechless as she looked.

"Um," Clark said ever so eloquently.

"We should talk about this," Lois added shakily.

"..."

"Later." Lois just bit her lip and blinked a few times.

Clark still wasn't quite sure what he thought he was going to achieve by using kisses to distract Lois, but it worked. They were both so focused on not meeting each other's gaze without taking their eyes off the other, that neither of them really noticed all that much about glowing writing magically sprawling across any kind of stone.

 

*** * * * ***

 

"You can't fool me, you know," Lois sassed at him as soon as he crept into breakfast the following day. Clark averted his eyes and became very focused on the breakfast buffet.

"You avoided me all day yesterday. I refuse to let this be awkward," Lois reached over and yanked Clark's cereal out of his hands.

"Hey, I was going eat tha-"

"Did you _actually_ sneak out of the hotel last night to avoid me? You weren't answering your door or your phone."

Lois placed a hand in the middle of his chest and shoved, while Clark tried madly to think of an answer that wasn't '_I went back to Stonehenge to find out about my alien ancestors_.'

"We said," _shove_, "that we'd talk about this." _Shove._ "It was just a kiss."

Clark's back hit a pillar by the entranceway and Lois was looking a little wide-eyed.

"You kissed me, so what. It's not that big a deal, you don't have to freak out and go all shy on me," Lois said decisively, and then tugged him down by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Not a big deal," Clark echoed faintly when she finally pulled away.

"Right. Not a big deal," Lois said. "Breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12days_of_clois Travel challenge. Prompt: Stonehenge.


End file.
